gleekzfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina Armstrong
Sabrina Armstorng ist einer der Nebencharaktere von Gleekz. Sie ist mit ihrer Mutter nach Miami gezogen und am 16.5. 2013 wieder gekommen. Vorgesichte Sabrina wurde am 14.04.1995 von''' Calleigh Duquense geboren, für sie und ihr Freund David Armstrong war es der schönste Tag. Da Calleigh erst 16 war mussten beide Sabrina weggeben, weil es die Eltern so wollten. Leben auf der McKinley Sabrina hatte es nicht schwer Freunde zu finden, denn Kitty und Santana sahen wie Sabrina Blaine einen Slushie über den Kopf geschüttet hat. Sie waren beeindruckt. Die drei wurden gute Freundinnen. Ein Tag später machte sie das Casting für die Cheerios und lernte Selena kennen. Die beiden wurden Freunde. An selben Tag machte Sabrina das Casting für The Troubletones. In beiden Clubs wurde sie aufgenommen. Sie war glücklich und war beliebt geworden. Mehr und mehr verliebte sichs Sabrina in Santana Lopez. Als Sabrina erfahren hat das Santana eine Freundin hat hatte sie Liebeskummer und weinte in der Mädchentoilette. Grace kam auch da hat sie erfahren das Sabrina Bisexuell ist und das Sabrina Santana liebt. Als wäre das nicht genung, Santana kam auch noch! Santana merkte aber nichts und erfuhr nicht das Sabrina sie liebte. Ein paar Tage später erfuhr Santana das Sabrina auf sie steht, es war auf der Treppe, Sabrina hat so Liebeskummer und weinte sich so richtig aus, Santana kam und fragte was mit ihr los sei, Sabrina log und sagte das nichtsmit ihr sei, Santana fragte ob sie endlich eine Freundin gefunden hatte, Sabrina fing wieder an zu weinen und sagte Santana das sie sich verliebt hatte und jetzt Liebeskummer hat. Santana wusste sofort das sie gemeint war, Santana tröstete Sabrina mit ein Diner zu Breadstix. Ein paar Wochen später sang sie ein bisschen und spielte Klavier in der Aula, Miley und Calleigh kamen rein da sie das Klavier gehört hat,Calleigh setzte sie in die Zuschauerreihe, Sabrina und Miley redeten lange mit einander bis Miley weg musste kam Brittany und meinte das Calleigh und Sabrina sie sehr ähnlich aussehen, dann verschwand Brittany. Sabrina war allein bis auf Calleigh die sie nicht bemerkte. Dann stellte sich heraus das Sabrina die Tochter von Calleigh ist, Sabrina war geschockt, beide gehen zu Breadstix und verbrachten den Tag zusammen. Eine Woche später lernte Sabrina Cat kennen, sie verliebte sich sofort in sie und hatte ihr Liebeskummer vergessen, Cat und Sabrina gingen gemeinsam shoppen. Als Sabrina mit ihr Kopf in den Pulli feststeckte musste Cat ihr helfen, als Sabrina endlich durch kam schaute sie Cat nur an und küsste sie die beiden kamen zusammen. Sabrina wurde zum Loser in dem sie netter wurde und jeden Loser als Freund hatte ihre Freunde zogen sich zurück, jetzt wurde sie gemeiner und hängt jetzt wieder mit Kitty, Santana, Brittany und Selena ab. Als Cat wegziehen musste war Sabrina sehr traurig und wollte nur noch allein sein. Sabrina hat es dann nicht mehr ertragen und ist mit ihrer Mutter nach Miami gezogen. Da sah sie allerdings Cat und ihre alten Gefühle kamen wieder hoch. Als Cat ihr dann sagte das sie eine neue Freundin hat war Sabrina total verletzt sagte aber das alles okay sei. Nachdem Cat ihr das gesagt hat hatte sich Sabrina die Haare Rotbraun gefärbt weil Cat immer sagte das ihr die blonden Haare super stehen würden. Als sie am nächsten Tag als Cat die roten Haare sah war sie total erschrocken und sagte zu Cat das sie verrückt sei und das ein Fehler war. Sabrina verstand das falsch und wurde sauer. Sabrina hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus Cat mir ihrer Freundin zusehen und zog wieder nach Lima. Als sie in Lima angekommen war ist sie als erstes nach Miley Agron gegangen. Die beiden haben miteinander gesprochen. Allerdings hatte Sabrina noch den Anschein das Miley sie noch liebte. Sie sagte nach einiger Zeit das sie los musste. Allerdings musste sich gar nicht los und ist nur gegangen weil sie sich vor Miley schärmte. Und zurzeit keine Freundin haben wollte da sie noch Cat hierhertrauterte. Sabrina beschloss die Schule anzuschauen was sich auch tat. Sie blieb in der Aula stehen und sang 'Want u Back' von Cher Lloyd. Sie merkte das es nicht richtig war und ging zu Miley zurück. Als sie zu Ende redenten ging Sabrina. Als sie Santana sah merkte sie das sie Gefühle für sie hatte, allerdings wollte sie das nicht zugeben und redete mit Santana so wie sie es immer tat. Als beide ins Breadstix gingen küssten beide sind und seither sind beide zusammen. Sabrina traf auch auch Elena die ihr sofort unhöflich rüberkam und Sabrina hatte sie nach langen hin und her geslushiet. Dann traf sie auf ihre Zwillingsschwester und redete freundlich mit ihr. Anschließend sang sie mit Gwen 'Thrift Shop' von Macklemore. Sabrina traf auch auf Kitty beide verstanden sich so als wäre Sabrina nie weggewesen. Als sie shoppen waren gab Kitty ihr ein Top, eine Jacke und eine Sonnenbrille aus. Als sie in den nächsten Laden gingen gab Sabrina Kitty Unterwäsche und einen Bikni aus. Familie *'''Calleigh Dulquense (Mutter) Sabrina liebt ihre Mutter, obwohl Calleigh Sabrina abgeben musste. Sie beiden haben eine enge Bindung zueinander, auch wenn Calleigh jetzt in Miami ist und Sabrina in Lima. *''' David Armstrong (Vater)' Sabrina konnte leider ihren Vater richtig kennenlernen da dieser früh gestorben ist, dies macht Sabrina oft traurig. Der Teenager hat nur einziges Foto von ihn das sie immer bei sich hat. *'Eric Delko (Stiefvater)' Eric und Sabrina haben eine nicht so gute Beziehung zueinander, da Sabrina ihn von Anfang an klargemacht hat das er nie ihr richtiger Vater sein wird, deshalb bricht sie alle Regeln die er aufstellt. Er glaubt das sie das macht, weil sie ihren Vater vermisst und gerne kennengelernt hätte, wobei er auch Recht hat. Eric versteht Sabrina und will deshalb eine gute Beziehung zu Sabrina, jedoch macht sie es ihn ziemlich schwer. *' Elaine Armstrong (Tante)' Sabrina wird von Elaine sehr geliebt, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Sabrina wohnt bei ihr da Sabrina es nicht mehr in Miami ausgehalten hat. Sabrina wurde nach ihrer Tante benannt weil ihr Vater das so wollte und Elaine ist drauf sehr stolz. Elaine ist sehr locker, wo sie Sabrinas Mutter ähnelt, was Sabrina sehr gefällt. *'Aaron (Hund)' Aaron ist der Hund von Sabrina, sie hatte ihn von Elaine bekommen, als Willkommensgeschenk. Sabrina liebt ihren Hund sehr und würde alles für diesen tun. BDGEQzTCEAAgQ_M_large.jpg|''Sabrina Armstrong emily-procter-expecting-baby-no-1-500x764.jpg|''Calleigh Duquense'' Photo(198).jpg|''David Armstrong'' Adam Rodriguez-2054655.jpg|''Eric Delko'' large (3).png|''Elaine Armstrong'' large (1).jpg|''Aaron'' Musik 'Solos' *Want U Back von Cher Lloyd *Just give me a reason von Pink 'Duett' *Thrift Shop von Macklemore (mit Gwen) *Come and get it von Selena Gomez (mit Kitty)